


oh no, guess we have to share

by maybeaslytherin



Series: classic tropes [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Detectives, F/M, oh no there's only one bed whatever will they do, they share a bed y'all, time for this classic trope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 00:03:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21065411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybeaslytherin/pseuds/maybeaslytherin
Summary: Jaime and Brienne attend a conference for work and a mixup at their hotel leaves them in a room together. With only one bed.





	oh no, guess we have to share

**Author's Note:**

> Alrighty, here's the deal. I just wanted to write a Braime fic that involved the classic there's-only-one-bed-here-and-we-need-to-share-it-and-we-aren't-acknowledging-our-feelings trope. So here it is. I want to make a series of these fics with cheesy/overused/classic tropes in them so please leave some suggestions in the comments if you have any :) 
> 
> That said, I hope you enjoy!

“At least you get a free vacation out of it,” Sansa shrugged as Brienne slammed her suitcase shut, a little too aggressively. 

“Oh, yes. A free vacation that entails 8 hours in a car with Jaime Lannister.” Brienne glared. It’s not like Sansa could get her out of the work trip, but she didn’t have to be so damn positive about it. 

“Well, four hours today and four hours on Sunday. And I thought you said he wasn’t being such an ass lately.” Sansa noted, trying not to smile. It was clear that below Brienne’s outward anger for her coworker was a deep attraction to the man. But Sansa knew not to say that to Brienne; last time she tried to suggest it, Brienne’s glare shut her up quite quickly. 

“Him not being an ass is just a regular person’s version of irritating. Still aggravating, just not as mean anymore. That doesn’t mean that he won’t spend the four hour road trip there trying to annoy me.” Brienne couldn’t deny he’d been much more tolerable, ever since they worked their last case together. It was particularly grueling, and she’d seen a more vulnerable side of him. Perhaps both of them were a bit kinder to each other after that. Not that that made things much easier- before that, hating Jaime Lannister was Brienne’s best method of distracting herself from how ridiculously handsome he was. 

Brienne shook her head, trying to get rid of the those feelings. She sighed, “Just wish me luck, will you?” Why did Catelyn have to choose Brienne and Jaime to attend the conference; weren’t there other detectives who notably got along better that could’ve gone? 

Sansa smirked as she answered, “Good luck.” She looked out of Brienne’s window and hopped off the bed. “It looks like you’ll need it starting right now; Lannister just pulled up.” 

“And so my watch begins,” Brienne muttered sadly to herself. She lifted her suitcase off the bed and stuffed her wallet and phone in her pocket. Sansa hugged her roommate and waved goodbye, secretly hoping that this weekend would change things for the two detectives. 

…

The drive to the hotel in Highgarden ended up taking 6 hours as Jaime missed their exit off of the Ocean Road, which meant that they weren’t able to turn back around until they reached Oldtown. Brienne speculated that he might’ve done so on purpose, given that they were in the middle of a heated debate about the keynote speaker, Renly Baratheon, and Jaime wanted more time to argue his point. But, unfortunately, she had no evidence to prove it. 

It was nearly midnight by the time they reached the hotel, and Brienne wanted nothing more than to curl up under the blankets and sleep. 

“Hi,” she looked at the manager behind the desk, who’s name tag read ‘Podrick’, “We’re checking in. We should have two rooms under Lannister and Tarth.” 

Podrick smiled, a little too happy for Brienne's taste after having spent 6 hours in a car with Jaime, and typed on the computer in front of him. He frowned at the screen, “So I have a reservation for Lannister and Tarth, but there’s only one room listed.” 

Brienne rested her elbow on the counter and held her head in her hand. Could it get much worse? “Fine, fine. It’ll do. As long as there are two beds I could care less.” 

Podrick’s face paled and his voice grew timid as he answered, eyes downcast, “I’m terribly sorry, Ms. Lannister, it seems there is only one bed.” 

It was at this point that Jaime came sauntering into the lobby, clearly unaffected by the 2 hour delay. He had only heard the beginning of Podrick’s reply and laughed, “Ms. Lannister?” He looked over at Brienne, “Well, Brienne Lannister, are our rooms in order?” 

Brienne responded bitterly, “Not quite. It seems we have one room. And one bed.” She glared at Jaime, as if somehow it was his fault that this happened. 

Jaime’s eyes widened and then he, too, was glaring. “No, that has to be a mistake.” He turned to Podrick, “Can we get another room?” 

Podrick, unaware that he had switched the names, tried to explain, “Mr. Tarth, I’m so sorry. But all the other rooms are booked.” 

It took Jaime a few minutes to accept their fate; while he certainly wasn’t happy with the arrangement, knowing that Brienne could hardly stand him and he was head over heels for her, but he knew they could handle it; on that last case they worked together, they had a 18 hour stake out in his small car; surely they could handle a night together in a single bed. 

Brienne, however, seemed to go through all 5 stages of grief before finally accepting a key card from the now terrified Podrick. He still seemed clueless as to their names as he offered her a tentative smile and said “Have a nice night, Ms. Lannister.” 

The elevator ride to the eighth floor was silent, Brienne hardly able to even look in Jaime’s direction. When the doors opened on their floor, Brienne took the lead, dragging her suitcase behind her as she swiped into the room. 

Jaime followed, to see her standing at the foot of the bed, a defeated look on her face as she surveyed the bed; it was smaller than either of them imagined, somewhere between a twin and a full size. 

“It’s just one night,” Jaime reasoned. “It can’t be that bad… Ms. Lannister.” Brienne glared daggers, and Jaime’s smirk disappeared. “Ok, got it, no jokes. I’ll, uh, go change in the bathroom and you can stay in here. Just let me know when I can come back out.” 

Brienne nodded, flashing a grateful look at Jaime before lifting up her suitcase. Jaime took his bag into the bathroom and Brienne hastily got changed, regretting the maroon sweatshirt and grey pajama shorts she brought with her. They were hardly something she wanted anyone to see her in, let alone Jaime. She got her toiletry bag out and called out that she was done so that she could then use the bathroom. When Jaime stepped out, she didn’t make eye contact, not wanting to see the look on his face at what she was wearing. She did note, however, his matching maroon police academy sweatshirt and his flannel pants. 

After using the restroom, Brienne paused in the doorway to the bedroom. “You can shut off the lights, if you’d like,” she told Jaime, who had already claimed the right side of the bed for his own and was under the covers, looking at something on his phone. 

Jaime nodded, “Ok, do you want me to wait, so you can see?” 

Brienne shook her head, “No, I’m fine to get over there, thanks.” 

Jaime looked doubtful, but shut the light off anyways. Brienne followed what she thought was the path around the bed, but undershot by a little bit and her knee knocked into the mattress frame. She cursed and Jaime turned on the light. At that, Brienne quickly jumped into her side of the bed and under the covers. 

Jaime realized she was trying to hide herself from him, “Tarth, I’m not judging your pajamas if that’s what you’re worried about. I’d really rather not have to carry you around the conference tomorrow because you decided to leave the light off rather than actually be able to see where you’re going. And besides, we match so obviously I couldn't judge you too harshly even if I wanted to.” 

“Point made,” Brienne blushed, turning away from him. “Goodnight, Jaime.” 

Jaime hesitated a moment before turning the light off. He turned so his back was facing her, too. “Goodnight, Brienne.” 

…

Despite being exhausted from the drive to Highgarden, Brienne was barely able to sleep until the clock facing her boldly displayed that it was 1:30 AM. Once she was asleep, though, she was quickly woken up to the feeling of movement next to her. Jaime, though not touching her, was jerking around in his sleep, muttering a string of distressed, incoherent words. 

Brienne turned the lamp on that was on her side of the bed. “Jaime?” she said quietly, then again, louder. When he didn’t answer, she placed a hand on his shoulder and shook him gently. “Jaime.” 

Finally, Jaime jolted awake and his eyes searched, confused, until he saw her looking back at him. 

His voice was rough, “Brienne? Wha- oh, right. Sorry, um, nightmare.” It was him this time that turned away first. He pulled the covers up around him as he addressed the wall he faced, “I’m sorry I woke you. G’night.” 

Brienne turned the light back off, but laid back down on her back, staring up at the ceiling. She turned her head towards Jaime’s back, which was barely visible in the light of the clock. Something prompted her ask, “Do you get nightmares often?” 

She wasn’t sure if he would answer her, but after a few minutes, a quiet voice responded, “I used to pretty frequently, but not recently. They only started again after the Targaryen case.” 

The two of them had been tracking Aerys Targaryen, a known arsonist that was tied to a large number of cases all across Westeros. After many stakeouts, including an 18 hour one, there was a break in the case, and they tracked Aerys to a building in King’s Landing. They were supposed to be waiting for back up, but Jaime rushed in when he heard movement, nearly getting himself killed as he tackled Aerys to the ground right before Aerys burned the place down. Brienne quickly followed him in and assisted in arresting Aerys and clearing the place for any fire starters, but she could see the impact it had on Jaime, hearing the deranged Aerys screaming as Jaime held him down. 

“I’m sorry,” Brienne said, unsure of what to say. 

She heard the sheets rustle and knew that Jaime was now also lying on his back, no longer facing away from her. “Can I ask you something?” His voice was a whisper. 

“Of course,” Brienne answered. 

There was a pause before Jaime asked, “Do you really hate me? I mean, I know I’m annoying and everything, but you seemed so upset when you found out we had to share this room.” 

Brienne’s heart started beating out of her chest. Should she really answer this honestly? Tell him why she was so worried sharing a bed with him? Somehow, maybe because it was dark and she couldn’t see him, she found herself answering, “I don’t hate you. You’re… irritating, sure,” she smiled at the ceiling, “But tonight… mostly I just… I was scared to be alone like this with you. I didn’t want to be vulnerable and reveal too much. I mean, it’s silly. I’m me and you’re you and obviously-“ 

The light was back on and Jaime was looking at her with an incredulous look, “You didn’t wan to reveal what?” 

Brienne shook her head, “Can you turn off the light please?” She sighed, “It would be easier to say if I didn’t have to look at you while I said it.” 

Jaime turned the light back off with a “There.” 

“Since the Targaryen case, I’ve started to realize that I have feelings for you. Or, rather, I knew I had them already, but I guess at that point I realized that they weren’t going anywhere.” Her words hung in the air between them, and Brienne wondered if Jaime was going to respond. She imagined a situation in her head where he just went to sleep, and pretended nothing happened. And the two of them would just go on existing as if she'd never said anything. They’d attend the conference then drive back in silence and go back to work on their separate cases and- 

Brienne felt something nudge her left pinky and she jolted her hand back a fraction in surprise. Then, she moved it back to it’s original place and found Jaime’s hand there, extended out towards her, under the sheets between them. Brienne slowly, as if they were under a spell and any sudden movement would break it, slid her fingers over to meet his. His hand curled around hers, fingers interlocking with hers. 

For a moment, they stayed like that in the silence, staring at the ceiling, bodies feet apart, but holding hands. But then Jaime rolled onto his side and Brienne could tell he was facing her now, and so she rolled to her side, too. 

“For the record,” he said, his hand squeezing hers, “I have feelings for you, too.” 

Brienne felt like her mind was going a million miles an hour, yet she couldn’t find words, still in disbelief. “Well,” she started, but didn't know what else to say, so she stopped there.

She could hear Jaime’s quiet chuckle as he repeated, “Well.” He brought her hand up to his face and kissed it softly before releasing it. “Goodnight, Brienne.” He said again, though this time he remained facing her. 

“Goodnight, Jaime,” she said, still in disbelief, though feeling quite content. By the next morning, both Jaime and Brienne had moved towards each other, and they were in the center of the bed, limbs tangled together. Brienne woke first, though she didn’t dare move. Instead she smiled, grateful for whatever mixup that led them there.


End file.
